


The Complexities of Ikea Furniture

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its like 3am and I’m exhausted and I can hear you raging next door about failing at putting an ikea bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you’re cute.” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complexities of Ikea Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Shherie. For some reason, it won't let me properly gift this to her.

It’s late when Naruto gets home from his shift at the hospital. It’s been over 24 hours and he’s gotten next to no sleep. The ache for food is ignored as Naruto tugs off his shirt, eyes nearly closing as he trudges to his bedroom. The bed is soft and comfortable and much better that those stupid on call beds. It has Naruto slipping into dream land with his scrub pants still on.

The only problem is the banging coming from the other side of the wall. It’s a particularly loud bang that has Naruto shooting up from his bed, eyes looking around frantically. He had nearly been asleep when it happened and he frowns when it is quickly followed by cursing. 

A glance at the wall and another loud bang informs Naruto that it is his neighbor. The loud “Fucking Ikea said it was easy!” has Naruto sighing, running his fingers through his hair. The neighbor is new to the building and probably still filling his apartment with furniture. All he wants is a good night of sleep before he has to go to work again tomorrow.

When the banging and swearing doesn’t end, Naruto gives up on sleep, frustrated. He stomps his way to the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges. The banging is still loud from the hall, but it isn’t nearly as bad as in his bedroom. Maybe he should just sleep out here.

But then more swears echo in the hall and Naruto bangs on the door a little too loud. There’s a frown pulling down his lips as he listens to another round of cursing, but this time it’s directed toward Naruto. 

“What the fuck do you want?” the other yells, yanking the door open. Naruto gives him an unamused look, eyebrow raised. He doesn’t miss the look the other gives him, eyes scanning down his chest. Naruto realizes he forgot a shirt, but he doesn’t really care. 

The other looks tired and warn, but he is hot as hell. Naruto can’t seem to stop his gaze from slipping down his form, but he stops in order to keep his annoyed look in place. That isn’t why Naruto is here.

“It’s 3 in the fucking morning and I’ve gotten no sleep,” Naruto says, eyes narrowing as he watches the other closely. He doesn’t miss the glare or the frown that tugs down the other’s lips. The glance back toward the clock has dark eyes widening in realization. 

“I can’t get the fucking thing together.” No apology for the time of night, but whatever. 

Naruto pushes his way past the other, obviously shocking the other for a moment if those dark eyes widening is anything to go by. Naruto shoots his a look and the other follows him, shock quickly morphing into anger.

“What the fuck do you think you doing, idiot?” he growls, stomping behind Naruto.

“I’m help you with this stupid-” Naruto looks around the room to find the bed is pieces on the floor. With all the banging, you would have thought he had it at least partially together. “-bed that you can’t seem to get together.”

“I don’t need your help. Plus, you’ll probably ruin it!”

“I think I’ll do better than you if all that swearing is anything to go by,” Naruto shoots back, leaning over to pick up the directions. He ignores the other’s huff of annoyance, looking around for the correct pieces. 

“Why the hell are you still here?” the male yells, catching Naruto’s attention. He’s been focused on finding the right pieces since his neighbor mixed them all together. 

“I need some sleep and it doesn’t seem like you’ll let me get any till this is done so shut the fuck up and let me finish it.” 

Naruto’s put together a bunch Ikea furniture before. Most of the furniture was in his apartment and he’s helped out a few friends set up theirs as well.

Before his neighbor can object, Naruto directs him toward a piece of wood and a tool and tells him to pick the wood up and then hand him the screw driver. It takes a moment for the other to comply, watching Naruto suspiciously as he hands the tool over and holds out the piece of wood. Naruto nods and shoots him a smile.

It goes pretty smoothly after that and the bed is done before 4:30 in the morning. Naruto stretches his arms over his head, yawn leaving his lips after. He doesn’t miss the eyes glancing at his bare chest and it has a smile pulling up his lips. 

“I hope you enjoy the bed, bastard,” Naruto says, making his way to the front door. The other is currently putting sheets on it now and Naruto glances back, enjoying the view of his ass a little too much. “I’m Naruto, by the way.”

“Sasuke,” the other answers, glancing over his shoulder to watch Naruto walk out the door.

Maybe Naruto could offer to help him build more of his Ikea furniture tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasteme


End file.
